Sick Daddy
by leonibaloni
Summary: Ben is the caring Daddy to Emma but what about when Ben comes down with a bad stomach virus. Who takes care of him? Sickfic! Sick Ben! Please Review for me!
1. Chapter 1

"Emma, please just eat your breakfast for Daddy." He said spooning another bit of pureed peaches into her mouth. "Even seeing this food is making me sick."

Emma spit the peaches back out on to her bib. "Oh trust me, I feel like doing that too."

Ben lifted her up and placed her in her playpen. "Just play with Lamby and let Daddy close his eyes." He said lying down on the couch.

"Good Morning Emma." Danny said picking her up out of the Pack N Play.

"Ben? Tucker?" He shouted though the apartment. "Where is everyone Emma? Huh? Huh?" He said bouncing her, making her smile.

He reached towards her toy lamb that had fallen to the ground when he heard retching from the bathroom. He set Emma on his hip and walked towards the bathroom door. "Ben?"

"I'm fine. J-j…" And whatever was said next was cut off by another bout of sickness.

Danny pulled out his cell phone out of his back pocket and put it to his ear. "Riley?" Ben's sick." And with that the line went dead. "Hello?"

Ben stepped out of the bathroom and leaned against the doorframe. "Well that was not fun." He walked over to the couch and sat down putting his head in his hands. Danny placed Emma back in the playpen and walked up next to Ben, putting is hand on his brother's forehead.

Ben looked up questionably at his brother. "I'm doing what mom always does. Checking if you're hot." Ben swatted his hand away from him. "Just give Emma to me. I need to get her dressed."

The door slammed open. "Danny! Do not give that baby to Ben!" Bonny Wheeler yelled. "He is crawling with germs."

Danny arched an eyebrow. "Take her and Lamby into the other room and wake Tucker." He looked back at Ben and then at his mom. "Now, Danny now!" He shuffled his feet into the hallway and Bonny took a seat next to Ben. She pressed her hand against his forehead. "Why do people keep doing that this morning?" He asked incredulously. She rolled her eyes. "You're sick Ben."

"Mom, I'm fine. Just ate something bad." "Now if you'll excuse me. " He made a move to get off the couch but swayed at his feet and flopped backwards, back onto the cushions.

The door slammed open once more and this time it was Riley huffing. Bonny eyed her "What did you do run here?"

"Little bit." She said trying to catch her breath. "I heard Ben was sick."

He threw his hands over his eyes. "I am not sick!"

Bonny held out her finger to Riley motioning for her to wait. "Riley would you care for some bacon? I just have this hankering for something greasy and chewy."

Riley cocked her head at her but Bonny just motioned for her to stay put. "Or maybe some donuts. Ooh lord knows those are filling." Ben's hand flew to his mouth and he ran for the kitchen sink once again getting sick; this time however, not in the confined spaces of the bathroom.

Tucker walked up behind him. "Good Morn-Ben?!"


	2. Chapter 2

Ben breathed heavy over the drain and lurched forward once more when he caught wind of Emma's baby food from this morning, sitting on the counter.

Tucker scrunched his nose. "Nasty."

Ben white knuckled the kitchen counter and remained hovering over the sink. Riley stayed hesitantly by the door as Bonnie placed her hands on her son's shoulders and steered him towards the kitchen table. "Woah, easy." Ben said grabbing at his head.

Bonnie looked back towards Tucker, "Do you have a thermometer?"

Tucker nodded his head and rummaged through the kitchen drawers coming across the small instrument. Bonnie took it in her hands and placed the cool metal under Ben's tongue. It beeped and she hissed. "103. Ben Wheeler you are most certainly sick."

Ben moaned and laid his head on the table. Riley came up behind him and rubbed his back. Bonny gave her son a concerned look and looked back at Riley. "Riley can you stay here while I go get some supplies from the store?"

She looked up questionably. "Supplies?"

"Well looks like the typical stomach bug and with Ben that means it will get explosive before it gets better."

Ben groaned indignantly, not lifting his head. Riley gave him a look of sympathy. "Yeah I'll stay here with him."

"Danny!" she yelled.

"Yes, Mom?" he said peeking past the hallway.

"Get Emma to daycare for Ben."

He nodded and grabbed the baby bag and propped Emma, once again on his hip as he reached for her stroller.

Ben lifted his head weakly from the table. "Bye bye Emma. Daddy loves you."


End file.
